Season of Storms
Orbit |Publication_date = 22 May 2018 |Genre = Fantasy |Preceded_by = |Followed_by = |No_of_pages = 432 368 |Translators = David French |Type = Novel |Original_title = Sezon burz}} Season of Storms (Polish: Sezon burz) is the sixth Witcher novel and eighth overall book in the series written by Andrzej Sapkowski. It is not a follow-up to the spin-off of the Witcher series proper, but instead a midquel, set before "The Witcher" short story but after most of the other stories in . The book was published in English on 22 May 2018 and translated by David French. It's available in hardcover, paperback, and digital format. Synopsis :Geralt of Rivia is a Witcher, one of the few capable of hunting the monsters that prey on humanity. A mutant who is tasked with killing unnatural beings. He uses magical signs, potions, and the pride of every Witcher - two swords, steel and silver. :But a contract has gone wrong, and Geralt finds himself without his signature weapons. Now he needs them back, because sorcerers are scheming, and across the world clouds are gathering. :The season of storms is coming...Amazon's description Characters * Geralt of Rivia * Lytta Neyd * Yennefer of Vengerberg * Dandelion * Belohun * Sorel Degerlund * Ortolan * Mozaïk * Ferrant de Lettenhove * Addario Bach * Pyral Pratt * Brehen * Egmund * Algernon Guincamp * Frans Torquil * Nimue verch Wledyr ap Gwyn * Antea Derris Translations * Portuguese: Tempo de Tempestade, (WMF Martins Fontes, 2019) * Czech: Bouřková sezóna, translated by Stanislav Komárek, (Leonardo, Ostrava 2014) * French: La Saison des Orages, translated by Caroline Raszka-Dewez, (Milady, Montreal 2015) * German: Zeit des Sturms, translated by Erik Simon, (2015) * Hungarian: Viharidő, (PlayON, 2018) * Italian: La stagione delle tempeste, (Nord, 2016) * Russian: Сезон гроз, (AST, Moscow 11/2014) * Serbian: Sezona oluja, translated by Zorana Lutovac, (Čarobna knjiga, Beograd 10/2014) * Slovak: Búrková sezóna translated by Karol Chmel (Plus, 2018) * Spanish: Estación de tormentas, (Alamut, 2015) Audio version In December 2014 Fonopolis and audioteka.pl released audio play based on Sezon burz, lasting about 13,5 hours and voiced by 84 actors, including Krzysztof Banaszyk (Vernon Roche in Assassins of Kings) as Geralt, Anna Dereszowska as Yennefer, Sławimir Pacek (minor characters in video games) as Dandelion, Karolina Gorczyca as Lytta Neyd and Krzysztof Gosztyła as narrator. It was the first book from The Witcher series released directly as audio play – previous books were released as classic audiobooks in 1990s, and re-released as audio plays in 2010s.Fonopolis studio website (in Polish) Adaptations Part of the novel was adapted and expanded as The Witcher: Fox Children comic book by Dark Horse Comics. Blurp says that: Geralt's journey leads him aboard a ship of fools, renegades, and criminals—but some passengers are more dangerous than others, and one hides a hideous secret!Dark Horse Comics website Gallery Sezon-burz cover.jpg|Polish cover Sezon burz audio.jpg|Polish cover of audiobook/audio play Bourkova sezona.jpg|Czech softcover edition (2014) Bourkova sezona 2.jpg|Czech hardcover edition (2014) Zaklínač_Burkova_sezona.jpg|Slovak edition (2018) Zeit_des_sturms.jpg|German edition (2015) SoS_Russian.png|Russian edition (2014) SoS_Serbian.jpg|Serbian edition (2014) Cover_Wiedzmin_1-8_2014.jpg|Cover of the "Wiedźmin" premium box (8 vol., Dec 2014) Polish premiumedition.png|Cover of the Polish premium edition (Dec 2014) Sezon-burz cover 2.jpg|New Polish edition (October 2016) Estación-de-Tormentas-Avance.png|Spanish edition prototype (2015) Artifex Estaciontormentas.jpg|Spanish edition (2015) la saison des orages.jpg|French edition (2015) References ar:موسم العواصف es:Estación de tormentas pl:Sezon burz pt-br:Tempo de Tempestade ru:Сезон Гроз uk:Сезон гроз Category:Books Category:Witcher series